


The Next Stage

by karasunova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova
Summary: Hermione and Seamus are visiting the London Eye. It should be exciting since neither have seen the modern marvel. But something has been on Hermione’s mind and Seamus can’t help but wonder what it is.
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Hermione Granger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Next Stage

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021  
> Square: B2 - London Eye
> 
> This follows the events from the one-shot 'Familial Interference', but can be read alone

The look in Seamus’ eye reassured Hermione that she had made the right decision. When they first began dating, Seamus admitted that he and his family could be considered homebodies – at least when it came to the muggle world. Other than the football stadiums he and his father visited, Seamus hadn’t seen much of Ireland, let alone England, Scotland, or Wales.

He suggested they visit local sites, to be tourists in their own neighborhood just to make things exciting and new.

In the beginning, she wondered if it would be any fun, but she was quickly proved wrong. She got to see lots of places she hadn’t been to in years and got to experience them all over again (and some for the first time) with a man she loved.

Like seeing the Tower of London and the Crown Jewels, Madame Tussauds, and they even ventured to Stonehenge recently.

For this particular date, they were visiting the London Eye. She had seen the towering observation wheel during her trips into London and finally snagged tickets. She was excited to go. But she also hoped today would distract her enough from the discovery she made just a few days prior.

She was pregnant and she needed to figure out a way to tell her boyfriend.

“Sweet Merlin,” Seamus whispered under his breath. He slipped his fingers through hers. “This thing is gigantic.” He tilted his head to her ear. “You think we can spot Diagon Alley from up there?”

She nudged his shoulder. “Wouldn’t hurt to try.”

They boarded their observation pod where Seamus immediately pulled Hermione to the opposite side, away from the doors.

“Never thought I’d ever see something like this, let alone go inside,” he said. “It’s incredible.”

“We haven’t even gone up yet, but I’m glad you’re enjoying it so far.”

“Yeah, well,” he moved to stand behind her. “I think this might be a little more exciting than Stonehenge.”

She stiffened when she felt his hands brush against her abdomen and didn’t relax until he slid his hands into her front coat pockets, which thankfully hung over her hips.

“Stonehenge was incredible,” she chided.

“It was a bunch of rocks.”

“Hogwarts is a bunch of rocks,” she muttered.

Seamus laughed, his breath tickling her ear. “Magical rocks.”

“So is Stonehenge. Regardless, it’s an incredible demonstration of human ingenuity and grit.” She looked around the observation pod. “The same thing can be said for this.”

Seamus rested his chin on the top of her head. “Tell me more about human ingenuity and grit.”

She rolled her eyes. “Seamus.”

“I’m serious. I love it when you get going. Brings out your fire, love.” He kissed her temple.

She smiled at his words. Dating Seamus had surprised most of their friends but were supported nonetheless. Her parents and grandmother regarded him highly, especially since it was thanks to her grandmother and his grandmother that they were together now.

She was sure they would be ecstatic with her news. It was Seamus she was worried about. She knew she wanted to live the rest of her life with him, but neither of them had talked about children, at least not in relation to themselves.

Their observation pod was full and the wheel slowly moved so the next pod could be accessed.

She also hated that she was so nervous. She had no reason to be! Seamus loved her and she loved him. His family was wonderful and her family simply adored him.

She had no doubt that he would be a wonderful father. She supposed she was nervous because it was so sudden.

The wheel began to turn, slowly inching their way upwards.

“Fuck,” Seamus breathed out.

“What’s wrong?”

He inched them closer to the window. “Just realized we’re going to be higher than I’ve ever gone on a broom. You’ll be fine, right?”

“Of course, I will.” But she smiled at his thoughtfulness.

The crowd shuffled around them as people began taking their spots along the glass to look at the sprawling city below them. She unconsciously looked in the direction of Diagon Alley, or where it should be, trying to discern any of it’s notable features.

A wave of nausea hit her all of a sudden. Oh, not now!

“Hermione?” Seamus peered over her shoulder. “You alright?”

She nodded silently.

“It’s the height, isn’t it? Knew this wasn’t a good idea,” he mumbled.

“It’s nothing. I’m fine.”

His sigh blew strands of hair into her face. She can do it. The feeling was already going away. She just had to distract herself.

Seamus laughed to himself. “Can you imagine someone like Ron in a contraption like this? Or Malfoy?”

She laughed along with him. “I’m sure they’d appreciate the height, but not so much the method or how enclosed it is.”

“How are we going to top this, Hermione?”

Their pod had finally reached the top and all Hermione could do was gasp.

“Oh, you know what, I’m sure I’ve been this high on a broom. Or at least I can try.”

She smacked his arm. “Don’t even think about it.”

He took his hands out from her coat pockets and slid them beneath her coat instead. “You can try to stop me.” His touch along her stomach gave her shivers and she knew any second now he was going to reach below the waistband of her jeans.

“Seamus, not here,” she muttered.

He kissed along her neck. “Why not, love?” His fingers reached the curve of her hip bone, making her squeak under her breath.

She just knew some people were shooting quick glances in their direction. “You’re going to be in so much trouble.”

“Oh yeah? Can’t wait for my punishment then.”

“Seamus!” Her face flushed fully. She hid her face behind her hands, but let herself lean into his chest.

His chest rumbled with laughter. “Are you going to tell me what’s on your mind? You’ve been distracted.” He rubbed his thumb over her hip bone. “Aren’t I the one who is supposed to drive you to distraction?”

“You have,” she mumbled.

“Yeah? What did I do? Have I upset you?”

She turned around, dislodging his hands from beneath her waistband. She set her hands on his shoulders. “I love you.”

He smiled brightly, filling her with warmth. “I love you, Hermione.”

His warm brown eyes seemed to sparkle. It was one of the features she loved the most. His eyes and the smile that always made her blush or smile along with him. Every day since their blind date, he had filled her with so much happiness. She knew they could continue to have this much (and even more) in the next stage of their lives.

“I’m pregnant.”

He blinked almost comically. His eyes grew wide and one breath later a wide smile spread across his face. “What?”

“Seamus, you heard me,” she mumbled, shifting slightly.

“I know. I just want to hear you say it again.” He set his hands on her waist. “Please.”

“Seamus, I’m pregnant.”

He pulled her to his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around her torso. “Really, Hermione?”

Her hands reached the back of his neck. “Yes, you silly -”

He kissed her firmly, pushing her up against the glass. She heard some whistles and hollers and even some hushed whispers, but that didn’t matter right now.

He set his forehead against hers. “Hermione, you’ve just made me the happiest man on earth.”

“I have?”

He tightened his hold around her. “You have, you silly witch. Merlin, can you imagine what our nan’s will say?”

She laughed. “I can already imagine. I’m sure they’ll demand we name our children after them.”

“Merlin help us,” he groaned, but she could see his excitement lingering in his eyes. “I’m sure they’ll demand all our sprogs to be named after them somehow.”

She brought his lips down to meet hers. “I can’t wait.”


End file.
